Nightmares of Death
by ShooTingStaR2
Summary: Everything seems peaceful in Balamb Garden...until one simple morning. Something is in Garden, and it's killing. And it doesn't seem to show any mercy.
1. The First Death

  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, but some of them I do, but they are in the next chapter or so.   
  
Nightmares of Death  
  
Chapter 1: The First Death  
  
It was a normal day in Balamb Garden. The sun was shining brightly down upon it, making the garden glow a silvery white. The students were doing the usual. Chatting, eating, rushing to classes, or just sitting.   
"Quistis!!!!"  
The blonde looked up and saw Selphie standing over her. "Selphie, do you need anything? If you don't, please leave me alone. I'm marking papers if you don't see..."  
"But that's why I came in here the first place!!! To get you away from this horrible pile of junky tests! It's such a beautiful day out, you should go and get some fresh air!" Selphie said, leaning on one foot.  
"I know, I know. But I really have lot's to mark today! And this is a important test for the younger students!" Quistis pointed to the stacks of paper.  
Selphie picked one up. "How to junction a GF... ewwy! I hated this test back in Trabia!"  
Quistis laughed, "Well, I did to actually. Now if you don't mind, I have to go back to..."  
"Oh my god!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Help!!!!!! Someone!!!!!! Get over here quick!!!!!!!!"  
A girl with a brown ponytail ran into the room. "Instructor!!!! Hurry!!!! Someone's hurt!!!!!"  
Quistis jumped out of her seat and quickly ran out of the room, Selphie right behind. Quistis pushed through the crowd that had formed around someone.  
"Excuse me, please move aside. Thank you..." Quistis said over and over.  
Selphie screamed, "Eeee!!!" And she covered her eyes.  
Quistis gasped, "Oh my god..." She starred down at the boy who was sprawled on the floor. He was slowly turning a hideous green colour... "Is..is he ...dead?"  
Right on the word dead, the boy jumped up... well, he wasn't exactly a boy anymore. Everyone screamed.  
"Quisty!!!! What is that???!!?" Selphie screamed while looking at the green monster that use to be a student.  
Quistis was silent. The boy's skin had completely turned a sickly green, and his eyes were no longer human. They were glowing red, and his hair disappeared, while his ears grew longer.  
"Somebody, go get Squall! And everyone, stay away from this...boy...until we know what is wrong!" Quistis screamed over the crowd of students.  
Everyone was silent as the watched the green thing, slowly, walking towards them.  
  
"Headmaster Squall!!!!!!!!" Someone pounded on the door to the office.  
Xu opened it, and the student dashed right in without permission.  
Squall frowned, "I would appericiate it if you would..."  
"Headmaster I'm very sorry!!!! But we have a huge problem down on floor 2! Instructor Quistis is trying to hold back some creature! Please go down as see!"  
Squall quickly got up, grabbed his gunblade, and dashed to the elevator.  
  
"Help help!!!!"  
The green monster smiled as it strangled a nearby student, and dropped her onto the floor.  
"More...." It hissed.  
Quistis led everyone out of the area, just when Squall came out of the elevator.  
"Quistis! What's wrong?" Squall jogged towards her.  
Quistis pointed with a shaky finger. "That...that thing just killed a student...."  
Squall looked and his eyes went wide. "What the hell is that..."  
"It was a boy...but it turned into this thing...."  
Squall nodded, "I'll order some of our SeeD's to try and kill this thing."  
"But, but the boy! He's a boy..."  
"I don't think we can get him back Quistis. He's dead. Well, he's not a boy anymore." Squall sighed. "You and Selphie bring all the students here up to my office. It should be safer there. And please get Rinoa, Zell, and Irvine to. I think they're in the cafeteria." And with that he ran off to get the SeeDs.  
  
"What happened?" Rinoa asked a student who had seen what happened.  
"The boy...Marc... he was reading on the bench when all of a sudden he screamed... and then there was no sound." The girl replied. "And we could all see a thing moving around inside of him... it was so gross!"  
Rinoa nodded, and looked over at Quistis. She shrugged. "I don't know... did anybody see what that 'thing' was?"  
Nobody said anything.   
The quiet was interuppted as Squall dashed into the room. "We got the green thing killed, and we've brought the corpse to Dr. Kadowaki to examine it to see what happened to that boy and how he turned into this thing."  
Zell was about to comment...when he say a shadow passing by the window, and gasped...  
  
Author's note: So how did you like it so far? Yes, it may be weird, but it will all be nicely explained in Chapter 2. 


	2. The Bug

Nightmares of Death  
  
Chapter 2: The Bug  
  
Everyone was silent. Then they started to follow Zell's gaze to the glass panel on the wall that overlooked the outside of the office. The waiting room. They weren't met by a friendly gaze, not at all.  
"Ahhhh!!!!" A younger student shrieked and hid behind Quistis.  
"Oh god... it this one of those green things you guys were talking about?" Rinoa said uneasily.  
Squall nodded slowly, "Except...this one looks female..."  
"It's Sara! It's the girl that green thing, I mean Marc, killed!" A boy yelled from the back of the room.  
"But, how did it turn into...into this?" Irvine said quietly.  
"Marc and Sara are couples! They were together since they were five!" A girl named Samantha added.  
Selphie scratched her head. "This is all to confusing!"  
"Look! The green thing, I mean Sara, is scratching at the glass!!!"  
Everyone went to the back of the room.   
"Everyone, if you have your weapons, get them ready!" Squall ordered.  
Everyone stood ready. The green thing stopped, then simply starred at them all, then she opened up her hand and revealed a thing sitting on it. Everyone looked closer, and saw that it was a bug. A green bug, which was as fat as a beetle and looked liked one. The green thing smiled and said some words that the people on the other side of the wall couldn't here. The bug scuttled off her hand... and went right through the glass.  
"Eee!!!!"  
The room started screaming. The bug stopped moving, and the room stopped screaming and watched the bug. Then the bug started moving again.  
"Hey... I think this bug stops when there's lots of noise... everyone, make some noise!!!" Nida cried.  
Everyone screamed and yelled. The bug stopped. Squall casted Firaga on it, and the bug simply shattered.  
"What the..." A girl walked over to where the bug had left it's remains. To her horror, the bug repieced itself and jumped onto the girl. "Ahhhh!!!! Get it off me!!!! Now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
But it was to late. The bug disappeared, well, that's what everyone thought it did. Then the girl screamed and dropped onto the floor. Her skin seemed to be moving. Like something was moving inside.  
"Oh god! The bug's in her body!" Rinoa screamed in terror. Then it stopped, and the girl started turning green.  
"Everyone! We need to get out of here! She's going to turn into one of those green things! Run! Run! Run!"  
Everyone ran as fast as they could, to the bridge.  
"What do we do now? We can't stay up here forever!" Some student cried.  
Squall nodded, "Nida, pilot the Garden to Trabia Garden as fast as you can. We'll signal for help there.."  
"Sir! Somehow the Garden's not moving!"   
The lights started flickering, and went out.  
"Oh no! The power's down!" Selphie said in dismay.  
The Garden shook a bit. "What was that?!"  
"I don't know..."  
Dr. Kadowaki silenced the group. "I was studying the body of the boy, Marc. After the SeeDs killed him, he returned into his normal body. I examined inside, and I found this." Dr. Kadowaki took a bag from her pocket and raised it up so everyone could see. Inside was one of those fat green beetles. "This looks like the bug we just saw..."  
"Right..." Everyone said understanding.  
Selphie jumped up. "Hey!!! I think I just figured out something!!! Someone said that Marc and Sara were couples right? As in they liked each other? Well, I mean loved?"  
Some of Marc and Sara's friends nodded, "Sara is always telling me how she loves Marc!"  
"Yeah!" Said another friend.  
Selphie nodded, " What I think I've got figured out is once these green bug things enter someone's body, they'll go after the one they love!"  
Quistis nodded, "That sounds very explainable. But we're not sure of this theory..."  
"Does anyone know if that girl likes anybody? The girl who just got attacked down in the office?"  
"...yeah! Clare likes a boy in her history class named Jim!"   
Everyone looked towards Jim. He shivered slightly. "I...I guess I did kinda like Clare... but I never told her..."  
"Then everyone, let's pay more attention on Jim, and try to keep him safe," Squall instructed.  
Then a tapping noise made them all silent. It was coming from the other side of the hatch we're they had come up from. Squall motioned his fingers in a "Shhh!!" way. Everyone held their breaths and stayed silent.  
  
Author's note: You all must be wondering, who's behind all this. Well, this will be mentioned...I dunno. Chapter 4? 3? Well, I hope you all like it ;) Please R&R! 


End file.
